


[VID] Man on a Mission

by Averil



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fanvid, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averil/pseuds/Averil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a man on a mission, that mission? Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Man on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Made a year or so ago, sharing for laughs. And an odd fondness I still have for it.
> 
> Song: Man on a Mission, written by C. Jay Cox, performed by Bobby Joyner (Latter Days soundtrack). Man on a Mission is a song from Latters Days, an awesome film - go watch it too!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://ideaofher.tumblr.com/post/61397139317/made-a-year-or-so-ago-sharing-for-shits-and)  
> [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7zjazuh0myocxos/moam.m4v)

 

**Man on a Mission lyrics**

You might be a superhero  
You might be a stone-lone ranger  
You might be the next De Niro  
But I might be a little dangerous, too

OK, I get you’re a hardcore rock star  
Set to jet on the Concord to London  
I’m not impressed with who you think you are  
And I’m not a guy who leaves things half done

I’m a man; I’m a man on a mission  
Got the Book and a bag and the shine on my shoes  
I insist, there’s no use to resist me  
When I set my sights on you  
I’m a man on a mission  
I’m a man on a mission

Let me guess you’re a secret agent  
Dressed to stress that you’re all James Bondage  
You're very stirring but I’m not shaken  
And I know a couple of rope tricks myself

I’m a man; I’m a man on a mission  
Stone cold sober from my head to my shoes  
I insist, there’s no use to resist me  
When I set my sights on you  
I’m a man on a mission  
I’m a man on a mission

There is no deviation from the sole position  
This infatuation doesn't need your permission  
Intimidate me maybe but don’t expect my submission  
But never underestimate me,

Baby, I’m a man on a mission  
I’m a man; I’m a man on a mission  
Stone cold sober from my head to my shoes  
I insist, there's no use to resist me  
When I set my sights on you  
I’m a man on a mission  
I’m a man on a mission  
I’m a man on a mission  
I’m a man on a mission


End file.
